


My flames

by Ynius



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, short of parental reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna just wants to fly. Ever since his flames had been sealed, his wings too had been gone. His wish is granted when a baby comes to make him a don. He accepts easy. Why? Because he is the one who gave him back his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since i was young i could talk with flames. The flames were nice and told me so much stories, that i had to write them all just so i can remember them all.

The first flame was a mist one. Or so it said. The flame told me about a sad and alone man. I cried after that story and mama didn't know why.

The second flame was an yellow one. It told me about another sad man who got cursed because he was too good. That man has a chameleon named Leon.

This continuated some years. When the second flame returned, i asked it to show me my flame. It was orange. And warm. My flame knew exacly what i wanted. I wanted freedom. My world was just too little. My flame made me wings. I flew and flew till i got tired.

After that we became friends.

Then that man appeared. I knew his flame. It was sad that he had to leave me and mama alone.

He had a quest with him. Another flame. This one was strong. The flame spoke to me while the adults were ocupated. It told me about his sons, the pain he had been through. Then i got distracted and a dog wanted to bite me. My flame, of course, protected me. But that man and grandpa saw. They sealed my wings. My flames. I know they thought it was for the better, as grandpa's flame told me, but it hurt. Now i was alone. 

After that, a lot more flames turned up and kept me company. The one that always stayed with me thought, was that second yellow flame. It told me much more stories than most.

But i was still alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The flame that came to me today was blue. A rain flame, huh? At 13 the flames stil visit me. They each give me a word. If i call the word, then that flame will come.

"So? What story do you have for me?"

"I am the flame of your classmate."

"Classmate.... Yamamoto?"

"As expect of Master."

They call me Master. Why, i don't know. They say that no one else can hear them, so i am their master.

"My story is about a broken boy. He lost his mother at a young age. He tried to fit in, but he couldn't. He doesn't know about flames. He is alone. Soon, his limit will make some damage on him."

"Limit?"

"He will broke his arm. He plays baseball."

"Oh."

"Please help him, Master!"

"Not now. When the limit is broken, i will help him."

The flame dissapeared after a bow.

I leaned on my bed for support. The book of flames, four volumes of it, is beside me. I don't need to look to call the flame most trusted and loved by me.

"Leon."

The yellow flame appears in a second. It bows, then it's goes in my arms. Almost like a purr, it ask.

"Have you been well, master?"

"Another flame came today."

"Oh? Isn't that the usual?"

"Yes. But this one begged me for help."

"Help? To a flame?"

"No. The owner."

"Ah. Leaving that aside, Master! I have great news for you!"

"News? What kind? Should i be scared?"

"Not-....maybe a little. My owner will be your teacher!"

"Your.... isn't your owner an hitman?! Why would he teach a civilian?"

"You will know soon."

"How much time?"

"I say...three seconds."

"Hah?"

As a clue, the door bell ringed. His mother was gone so he needed to go and open. The flame was gone.

"Yes?" I looked to see who was it, but no one came in my vision. The i looked down. As expect, someone was there. A baby.

"Oh." I said stupidly. So that was the curse! God, i feel so stupid.

"Good morning. I am the home tutor Reborn."

"...please enter." I said still besmused. Hey, it's not everyday you see a cursed baby.

"My mother is still out, but please enter in the kitchen. I will prepare some snacks."

"Thank you."

How....polite for an hitman. Never expected that.

I made some tea and opened a bag of cookies, the sat down before the tutor.

"Should i call you Reborn-sensei?"

"You can. But i prefer if it's just Reborn. Now. Let's get down to the bussiness. I am an hitman."

I blinked at the baby.

"That was... blunt so to say. And? Why is an hitman teaching me?"

"Because you are the sole heir of the most powerfull mafia famiglia."

Huh. That was new.

"Your great great great great grandfather was the first head of it. The Vongola Family. The after retiring and giving the power to his cousin, he went here. Now you are the single heir vongola has."

"....on what side...?"

"Your father."

"Then why doesn't him get the vongola?"

"He is the head of the Cedef. He is like an external advisor."

I tried to calm down. I really tried. But i began to rant.

"Damn that no good father. Not only he doesn't come home, he just dumped a whole mafia on me! And...wait-grandfather?"

"Yes. Giotto Di Vongola. Why?"

"Let's go into my room." I said as i took the baby in my arms. I put him down only when i entered the room.

"Ok. Let me tell you something. No one else knows and becaus you are my tutor, i think it's necessary."

"By all means, please do so."

Somewhat, his gleam in eyes scared me.

"Your flame is leon, right?"

He appeared a little confused.

"No. He is my chameleon."

"Yes. That too. But Leon, your flame, was the second that visited me."

As comanded, Reborn's flame appeared with a bow. Reborn's eyed were a little wide, but he glared at me and took out his gun.

"Explain."


	3. Chapter 3

"Please read." I said as i gave Reborn my first book. He took it and read the first page. Then the second. In half of hour, he finished the book.

"I see. And you say you've met primo's flame?"

"Yes. Should i call it?"

"Call it?"

"As title for every page, i have a word. That word is the trigger for my call. They came everytime i call."

"As you did with my flame?"

"Yes. Sometimes, the word can be a name or a place you like. It can be a color, or a song. It's something that makes you you."

"No. Don't call it. But i will have to say this. You better not show this to anyone."

"Why?"

"This book contains the world's dirtiest secret. At page 42, you wrote about the leader of the Estraneo Famiglia, who is no longer alive. He was killed by an experiment. Not a pity, if i say. That man was experimenting on children. If this falls in someone's hands, i am afraid of what would happen."

"You want to read the others...?"

"If i could yes. But i still haven't heard about your opinion on becoming a don."

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"Then yes. I want to become."

"Why?"

"My intuition says yes. And....you can bring me back my flames?"

"Yes. I can. I am the world greatest hitman after all."

"Then i accept the position of candidate."

"....candidate? And how would you know about the last son?"

"Read entry 12 on the second book."

I could see that Reborn was thinking about a lot when he read about the caged man. He swore under his breathe and looked me with his black onyx eyes.

"This really should be hidden."

"Don't worry. I have mist flames hiding it. Not mine. A vindice prisonier. A sad teenager. But strong. Do you think i could meet him? I also have the vindicare boss story. Maybe in excange?"

"No. Not yet. We have to make you stronger. For now, as i read these books, you go and run thirty laps around the town."

"Ha?! Wait! Now?!"

"Yes. Now go."

"Hiii!"

That baby shot at me! With a green gun! That's not normal! Well. I can't talk about normality. I never could. But now....i will have my flames back! My wings!


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the house, Reborn was swearing.

"That... no good Iemitsu! What kind of report misses this kind of thing? Tsuna even had his flames removed. At his young age, he could have been already ready to be a boss!"

He ranted again and again. Leon, his loyal chameleon, was on his fedora, keeping quiet.

"When Tsuna gets back, i have to seriously have a talk with him about these flames. If i am right, then the second flame of the first book is mine. Merda."

"I'm back!" Tsuna shouted.

"Ara. Tsu-kun, welcome back. Is your tuto here yet?"

"Yes. He is in my room. I will say that you want to meet him."

"No need, Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you,Sawada-san. My name is Reborn and i am the home tutor."

"Ara! You can call me Mama, dear."

"Then, Mama. Me and Tsunayoshi have to get to work, so excuse us."

"Yes, yes. Go ahead."

In the room, Tsuna was writing on the table his homework. Reborn was still reading the books. 

"Tsuna. Can you tell me if you know who this is?"

"Hm? Ah, enzo? Not really."

"He is my first student. Dino Chavallone. Leon gave him Enzo. As it will give you something when you are ready."

"Really?! Then, Leon, i would wish for a pair of gloves!"

"That doesn't work like that, stupid."

"Ouch. Then tell me early!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Reborn. What exacly does a mafia boss do?"

"They protect the family when in need, they do paperwork and complain about it, they make alliances and much more."

"I see. But why complain about paperwork?"

"I think you will understand it when you will become boss. Basically, because it's much more than what you imagine."

"But... isn't it important? I mean, it's about the family, right?"

"Yes. What the family members had destroyed in a feud, some raports, some declarations of war etc."

"Then it's important! The book you gave me, in the entry 36 it's says and i quote:' a boss always have to take care of his subordonates. He has a responsability over them.' If they made something bad, the boss should take responsability, right?"

"I am glad you said that. I just recorded our conversation. I will sent this to your father. And Nono too maybe. If they hear you saying this, then they will get to work already. And to answer your question, yes. They have that responsability."

"...this will be heard by my father?"

"Yes."

"Then..." he took the recorder from Reborn and put it closer to his mouth. After a breath intake, he said in his most cutely and persuasive voice he could do." Papa....when will you come home? Tsu-kun is feeling sad... and mama too. Hurry up and come home!" Then he shut the recorder and gave it back.

Reborn was looking at him blankly.

"What?" Asked Tsuna like nothing just happened.

"I can't belive you just did that."

"Why not? As much i don't like him, mama loves him. And he has to see her more often. Maybe if grandpa hears that, he will cut him some slack."

"What 'angel'? Your father eyes must be rotten. You are clearly a demon."

"I thank you for such praise from Satan himself."

"Carefully. This Satan is your tutor."

"And i am glad for that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tsuna. Today you will meet your candidate for your storm guardian."

"Huh? Guardian? Ah, like primo's?"

"Yes. His name is Gokudera Hayato. His entry number is 29. Do you remember him?"

"29.... ah! Kitty! He is the one mother talks about!"

"Mother? Mama?"

"No. Not mama. Mother. Entry number 12. She died when she went to her son birthday."

"That fills the criteria. So? What will you do?"

"Hm...what should i do?" I asked myself. 

Twenty minutes later, i found out in the classroom. He is my new classmate. And such a temper...

We met after school. I got Hibari to let us alone no matter what he hears. Don't ask how. I just did.

"I will never accept you as the tenth!"

"And who are you?"

"Smoking bomb! That's my nickname!"

"I see. But you aren't a don, right? So then, your opinion doesn't matter in mafia. But i know your story. Your flame told me."

"W-what?"

"I know that you are now searching for a good famiglia. Do you want to be my guardian?"

"...and why would i do that?!"

"Because i know the truth behind your mother's death."

"W-what?! How would you know that?!"

"I can talk with flames. Yours too, i talked with it. Your mother's flame tolm me that she was sick. A deadly sickness. She wanted to take her medicine in her car,but she lost control of it after a bad cought. So she died."

Hayato didn't said anything. After a while, he muttered something.

"Huh? What did you said?"

"I will join you!" Hayato screamed after he bowed and stormed off.

Reborn appeared and clicked his tongue.

"Don't do that. I will think you really are dissapointed in me."

Reborn never talked after that. The next day,he was normal again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, Tsuna-kun!" The school idol said in her sweet voice. She spotted him walking by the fence with their new classmate. She almost had a hard time to get his attention. Almost.

"Oh, Kyouko. Morning!" Tsuna answered cheerfull. Hayato beside him frowned at her, but she either didn't see, or she didn't mind.

"Good morning. I see that you already made friends with Gokudera-kun. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Oh, fine. Thank you."

"Jyudaime? Was something wrong?"

"I had a cold before you came. I recuperated just before so i could come to school."

"What?! You were sick?!"

"Just a cold really."

"Tsuna-kun.... can you go with me after school?"

"Hm? Me? Why?"

"I... want to ask you something."

"Ok then." He caught the slight blush on her cheeks and he smiled a little. Hayato was looking ready to bomb her but he stopped when he saw his boss smiling face.

"Then...i will see you later." She runned ahead to school almost in a sprint.

Tsuna chuckled after her. Reborn, making his presence know, hopped on the wall to walk beside him.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Dame-Tsuna. You just got a date. Do you realize that?"

"A date? No no, you misunderstood. Me, Kyouko and onii-san are friends from childhood, so we sometimes go hang out. With Kyouko i sometime go to eat cake. She knows the best places. Maybe she was embarrased to say anything more in front of a stranger."

They arrived at school where a senpai stood beside Kyouko, disturbing her.

"Mochida-senpai! I really can't go out with you!"

"Oh, c'on, Kyouko-chan. You know you want to. You're just too shy. Should we continue this sometimes later, like...in my room?" He licked his lips.

Kyouko was close to tears when her saviour appeared. She turned puppy eye to him, begging him to save her. Of all days for Hana to take a day off!

Tsuna got the messege clear. He turned to Hayato, gave him his back, and told him while he loosed his tie.

"Hayato. Go to the boxing clubroom. It's close to the gym. Tell the prez that his sister is sexually harrased by Mochida-senpai."

"Yes, jyudaime!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"What else, Reborn? Take her away."

"Such a romantic..." Reborn muttered as he once again dissapeared to watch the fight.

"Mochida-senpai... can you please let go of her?"

"Hah?! If isn't Dame-Tsuna? What? Here to talk with my Kyouko-chan? Sorry, but we have to talk first. Then, we got a date after school."

"A date? But you can't go, Mochida-senpai."

"Ha?! And why can't i?!"

"Because Kyouko is going to be with me after school. She already told me that earlier."

"What?! You dare to steal my Kyouko from me?!"

"Steal? Kyouko. What are you?"

"A-a girl?"

"Yes. And what is a girl?"

"A human..."

"Good job! Exacly, Mochida-senpai. Kyouko is a person. An human. You have no right over them."

"How dare you?! Kyouko chan is my girlfriend! It's you who has no rights over her!"

"Girlfriend? Ara, ara. We can't have that. I mean..." he went over to kyouko and scooped in his arms gently hugging her." We are an item, after all. And Kyouko wouldn't two time me."

"You! You and my angel Kyouko?!"

"Yes. Right kyouko?"

"Y-yes...." she answered blushing.

Mochida was ready to say another remark, but Tsuna whistled once. From the school a yellow bird went to him.

"An herbivore is creating a mess on the school ground." He said gently to the bird. It chippered once, then flew away again. Not even a second later, the Demon of Namimori appeared. He went to Tsuna.

"What did you said, omnivore?"

"He," tsuna pointed at the trembling senpai" is creating a mess. He not only dared to sexually harassement my girlfriend, but he also tried to make her his girlfriend. Also, he talked about her like she was an innanimate object. Raport, over."

"You bastard... how dare you defy and dirty my school? Kamikorosu."

"W-wait. Dame-Tsuna is lying!"

"Shut up! You dare say advisor is lying?"

"A-advisor?"

Everyone turned to Tsuna who consolated the now crying Kyouko. He glanced at them and smiled.

"Yes. I am an outsider. So i am an advisor of the DC."

"EXTREMEEE!"

"Ah, onii-san is coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving an half unconscious Mochida at the gate, Tsuna, Hayato and Kyouko made their way in their classroom. Reborn appeared before them, scarring a little Kyouko.

"Tsuna."

"Oh, Reborn."

"T-tsuna-kun? Who is this?"

"My home tutor, Reborn. Reborn, this is Kyouko."

"Nice to meet you, Kyouko. Tsuna, when did you planed to tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"What?! Jyudaime has a girlfriend? Who is it?!"

"Reborn, Hayato. You've missunderstood. That was a farce. It's a play made by me and Kyouko. When someone insistent is pursuing Kyouko, and Hana isn't there, then i play the boyfriend role. Well, i expect that until lunch, everyone will belive that. Ha, and i can see the bullies coming~"

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! What did i heard? You have a girlfriend? And it's the school idol? Poor Sasagawa-san."

Another agreed.

"True. Sasagawa-san, if you'd like, we can get rid of him. Then you can date a better person!"

"You-" Hayato made a protest sound, but Reborn cut him off.

"That's his problem. He has to take care of it."

"But, Reborn-san!"

"I don't!" Kyouko's voice rang in the whole hall and everybody stopped to see what was going on.

"What?" Asked a bully.

"I said i don't want to date anyone else beside Tsuna-kun! You all talk about him and name him in various bad ways, but you don't hold a light to Tsuna-kun! Only because the teachers don't like him and you follow them like lost puppies, it doesn't mean that he is not smart or good at anything! Don't act like you know him at all!" As to make her point she put her hands on her torso.

The bullies were silent. Tsuna was silently staring at her. The others too.

Then Tsuna began to laugh. Hard.

"Hahaha! Oh, God, Kyouko! You're killing me!"

"Tsuna-kun! You don't have to laugh!"

"Sorry!" He said as he hugged her by behind. He nuzzled in her neck as he said to her." Thank you for understanding, Kyouko."

A classmate suddently said.

"Wait. That means that Sawada is actually smart? But his grades...."

"Are made up." Said Kyouko mad." Still now i couldn't say anything, but now i can. Some teachers really don't like him. And they switch his grades. They know that no one trusts him and even if he says something, no one will listen."

Hibari, who was walking the hall to clear the disturbance, heard everything.

"What," he asked in an omnious question." did you said?"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna and the others exclamed.

"Herbivore. I want names. My school has no need for incompetents people."

"Yes, Hibari-san!" Answered Kyouko happy.

Tsuna suddently though that a mad Kyouko is a scary woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuna and Kyouko were eating cake at Kyouko's favorite cake shop, and were talking about everything and nothing, when Tsuna felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the person who he expected the most to appear. Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Yamamoto-san?"

"Ah, Tsuna, sorry if i intrerup something, but i really need your advice."

"How did you know where to find me?" Asked Tsuna as he gave Kyouko a look that said sorry, i will come back. She nodded happily and turned back to her cake. He went with the baseball ace outside as to not disturb the others.

"Ah, just by coincidence. I was passing by and saw you, really."

"...and? You said something about advice?"

"Ah, yes." He grinned scraching his head." You see, i have some trouble with baseball lately. I just can't do well. Any ideeas?"

"Go to a doctor."

"What?" Takeshi blinked confused.

"I know exacly why you don't feel alright." As to make his point, he pinched hard Takeshi's dominant arm. The other boy yelped as he rubbed the abused spot. "You were practicing too much. Your arm will soon reach it's limit. Go to a doctor, then take a break. God knows you need it." He left the speechless boy behind as he made his way back to Kyouko.

She smiled at him and asked in a gentle voice.

"How was it?"

"He asked me for advice. His control on baseball is slipping and he can't feel his arm so much. I pinched him gently, and he winced as if i just burned his skin. He has to take a break. If not, he will make a dangerous decision."

"Decision?"

"No. It's better if you don't know."

"Okay then."

The next day, in front of his house, not only one boy was waiting for him, but another one too.

"Ha, ha, Tsuna, hope you don't mind me coming along with you!"

"No...you are welcomed to join."

"Jyudaime! Why are you letting this wimp to join you?! Please let me lit him on fire."

"I refuse. No litting people on fire. You know that."

"But!"

"No."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. No bad intention here, you know?"

"Shut up! You baseball idiot!"

Up in a tree, Reborn was smiling as he checked his list. He cut down the position of rain guardian. Still now, Tsuna had cloud, storm, rain and sun. Maybe lighting too. Things were going smoothly. He liked that. And he was very pround of his student.


End file.
